Sickness
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Minato sakit. Mitsuru hanya bisa memandang heran kepadanya ketika dia mulai bermanja-manja kepadanya./"Kau sakit apa, sih?"/"Kau Kushina Uzumaki, ya?"/"...". — MinatoMitsuru. Requested by Lin.B'cry and Jhon.K-pRc.


_**Notes**_**: **hanya pelampiasan saya karena kena WB ketika sedang mengerjakan cerpen hadiah pesanan teman. saya nggak bisa bikin _gore_ (tapi dia maksa = _ =). lho, kok jadi curhat? ah sudahlah.

oh ya, tolong jangan buang saya gara-gara Minato jadi seperti orang bodoh. _just for fun_, oke? ;D

oh, cerita ini khusus saya buat untuk **Lin.B'Cry** dan **Jhon.K-pRc** yang meminta saya membuat cerita ber-_pairing_ Minato x Mitsuru di _review_ cerita **Mistletoe** punya saya. _Well,_ selamat menikmati, ya! :D

…

— _**Sickness**_** —**

_**Pairing**_**:** **M**inato **A**./** M**itsuru **K**.

**Persona 3**___belongs with _**Atlus**

_**w**__**arning**_**:**_**OOC**__ness,_ pelampiasan author karena kena WB buat cerpen dan ke-_fangirling_-an saya yang sedang kumat -_-',ada beberapa karakter luar persona series yang terselip, minim deskripsi, _**crackpair,**_ _humor _gagal?

_**s**__**ummary**_**:** Minato sakit. Mitsuru hanya bisa memandang heran kepadanya ketika dia mulai bermanja-manja padanya./"Kau sakit apa, sih?"/"Kau Kushina Uzumaki, ya?"/"…". — MinatoMitsuru. Requested by Lin.B'cry and Jhon.K-pRc.

_**genre**_**: **_romance_ / _humor—__**slight angst**_

**.**

_**d**__**on't like? **__**d**__**on't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**.**

_**S T A R T !**_

**.**

_**Tok tok tok.**_

"Minato-_kun …_?"

Tidak ada respon dari penghuni kamar.

Yukari menghela nafas. Dia kembali mengetuk pintu sembari tetap memanggilnya, "Minato-_kun_, sarapan sudah siap! Hari ini menu kesukaanmu, lho!"

Masih tidak ada respon.

Yukari memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan. Biasanya jika soal makanan Minato langsung sigap meresponnya. Tapi … ada apa ini?

Yukari mulai menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Minato dan memanggilnya berulang-ulang dengan khawatir, "Minato-_kun_, bangun! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jawab aku!"

Yukari masih saja menggedor-gedor pintu dengan panik ketika Junpei sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan berseragam lengkap. Junpei yang melihat Yukari menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Minato hanya bisa memandangnya dengan heran.

"Yuka-_tan_, ada apa?" tanya Junpei sembari berjalan mendekati Yukari.

"Junpei …," Yukari meresponnya dengan kepanikan masih menjalar, "Minato-_kun _… dia … tidak merespon walaupun aku sudah menggedor-gedor pintunya beberapa kali …."

Junpei menautkan alisnya.

"Bahkan menjawab panggilanku pun tidak."

Junpei mulai panik. Dia mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar Minato sembari memanggilnya, "Oooi Minato! Bangun!"

Junpei berhasil mendobraknya dan segera memasuki kamar Minato. Junpei tercekat ketika melihat kondisi Minato; meringkuk di tempat tidurnya dengan menggigil kedinginan dan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Minato sakit.

"Minato-_kun_, kau kena—" Yukari berhenti berbicara. Dia segera mendekati Minato dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya dengan suhu tubuh Minato, "Ya Tuhan … panas sekali! A-aku akan segera bilang ke Akihiko-_senpai_! Kau tunggu di sini dulu, ya!" Yukari segera beranjak dari duduknya, "Junpei, siapkan kompres!"

Junpei hanya bisa mengangguk refleks, "e-eh? O-oke," sembari mengambil handuk kecil di lemari Minato dan membasuhnya dengan air dingin.

"Ti-tidak usah," Minato menolaknya dengan batuk kecil. "Nanti juga sembuh, tenang saja."

Junpei menggeleleng, dia memaksa Minato agar mau dikompres dengan berusaha menaruh handuk kecil itu di dahi Minato.

"Sst, bisa tidak sih kau mencair untuk kali ini saja? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, oke?" Junpei mengingatkan Minato, "Kau memang ketua kami. Tapi kalau ketua kami sakit, bagaimana kami harus bertindak jika tidak ada ketuanya? Repot, 'kan?"

Minato hanya memandang Junpei datar sebelum mengangguk dengan ogah-ogahan, "baik, kau menang. Ugh, terserahlah."

Junpei tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mulai mengompres. Yukari datang ke kamar Minato dengan membawa Mitsuru dan Akihiko bersamanya.

"Huh," Akihiko melirik Minato dengan datar, "berikan dia kompres dan obat penurun panas. Besok pasti dia sembuh."

Mitsuru memandang Minato sekilas. Perlahan, dia mendekatinya dan mencoba mengukur suhunya, "Hm… empat puluh dua derajat. Kalian bertiga berangkat ke sekolah saja dulu, aku yang akan menemaninya."

"… eh?" mereka merespon dengan heran.

"Tidak ada yang menjaga asrama, bukan? Tidak apa-apa, untuk kali ini saja," Mitsuru meresponnya dengan tenang.

Akihiko terlihat sedikit kaget, "Tapi Mitsuru—"

Mitsuru hanya mengangguk dengan anggunnya, "Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Mereka hanya bisa menatap Mitsuru dengan heran. Satu persatu, mereka meninggalkan kamar Minato dengan tanda tanya besar menyelimuti pikiran mereka.

…

Mitsuru menghela nafas dan duduk di tepi kasur Minato. Dia menyedekapkan tangannya sembari melirik Minato tajam, "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Jangan main _game_ sampai larut malam. Begini juga bukan akhirnya?"

"Tapi aku hampir melawan _final boss_-nya!"

"Tidak ada alasan." Mitsuru menggeleleng tegas. "Tidurlah, aku ganti dulu kompresmu."

Minato menggerutu kesal dan bergerak membelakangi Mitsuru sembari berselimut. Dia tidak merespon—walaupun beberapa gerutuan masih meluncur dari bibirnya.

"… oh ayolah Arisato, kau benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan. Sini, kuganti kompresmu," Mitsuru mencoba mengambil kompres yang masih terletak dengan manis di dahi Minato.

Minato menyingkirkan tangan Mitsuru dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Oh _well_, dia _ngambek_.

"Arisato," Mitsuru berusaha menahan amarahnya, "Buka selimutmu. Biarkan aku mengganti kompresmu."

Minato tetap tidak merespon.

"Arisato!"

Minato tetap tidak merespon.

"A-ri-sa-to …," Mitsuru sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia menarik selimut Minato dengan kasar, "ayolah! Jika begini terus panasmu tidak akan tu … Arisato?" Mitsuru segera mengecek suhu Minato dengan punggung tangannya. "Astaga, sebentar, akan kuambilkan obat!" lanjutnya sembari bergegas keluar kamar Minato dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

Minato—dengan mimik malasnya yang seperti biasanya—menghela nafas dan menguap dengan lebar, "ah sudahlah, nanti juga sembuh. Sebaiknya aku tidur," sembari menutup kelopak matanya.

(—tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.)

…

Mitsuru kembali dari kamarnya dan bergegas menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke kamar Minato. Dia sebenarnya heran dengan penyakit Minato yang tiba-tiba datang begitu saja, kenapa dia—yang biasanya kebal dengan makanan—bisa sakit?

Oh, konflik batin mulai mengisi batin Mitsuru.

'_Apa dia menelan sesuatu yang salah, ya?'_ Mitsuru mulai membatin ragu sembari berjalan ke kamar Minato. _'Hm … sudahlah, aku pikirkan nanti saja. Dia harus kuobati dulu.'_

Mitsuru berjalan masuk ke kamar Minato dan menguncinya. Dia menaruh kotak obat P3K miliknya di meja belajar Minato dan kembali mengambil duduk di tempat tidur Minato.

"Arisato, bangun. Kauharus minum obat dulu," Mitsuru mulai membangunkan Minato dengan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya, "Ayolah, sebentar saja."

Minato membuka selimutnya dengan wajah sangat memerah. Dia terlihat seperti … orang mabuk?

"Ngh … ini dimana …?" Minato mulai mengigau tak jelas. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya dan berpakukan pandangannya ke Mitsuru dengan sempoyongan. "Um … kau … siapa?"

Heiheihei! Apa kau terkena amnesia, Minato? Hei, sadarlah!

Mitsuru menatapnya dengan beberapa butir keringat turun melewati pelipisnya. Dia berdehem pelan dan mengecek suhu Minato dengan punggung tangan kanannya mengukur panas dahinya dan Minato. Lebih panas Minato. Dia mengecek suhu di leher Minato. Panas.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak mengenalku?"

Minato menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Mitsuru lekat-lekat. Sontak, dia terlihat tersentak sembari memukul telapak tangannya dengan tinjuannya. Dia merespon, "Ah! Kau itu Kushina Uzumaki di _manga_ Naruto yang sering Junpei baca, ya? Wah, salam kenal!" … dengan bodohnya.

Beberapa perempatan merah mulai muncul di dahi Mitsuru. Dia menahan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat; tahan, tahan Mitsuru, dia sedang sakit—dan orang sakit biasanya bisa membuat seseorang terlihat konyol saking parahnya.

"Rambutku memang merah, tapi aku **bukan** Kushina Uzumaki yang kau maksud," Mitsuru membalasnya dengan nada menahan amarah, "… ah sudahlah," dia menghela nafas, "sebentar, kuambilkan obat."

Minato menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan (yang bukan biasanya); memiringkan kepala, bibir sedikit mengangga, kedua mata sedikit menyipit, dan—dan … oh, silahkan bayangkan sendiri, saya tidak sanggup menggambarkannya.

"Memangnya siapa yang sakit?" dia bertanya dengan penuh kebingungan, "Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

Mitsuru menghela nafas. Ia merespon dengan sedikit kesal, "Yang sakit itu **otakmu**. Cukup turuti atau kau …."

Minato mengangguk polos.

Mitsuru kembali menghela nafas dan mengambil obat di kotak P3K miliknya. Parasetamol, Amoksan, dan beberapa obat lainnya dia keluarkan. Dia memberikan obat-obatan itu ke Minato sembari menggerutu kecil, tidak terima dipanggil 'Kushina' olehnya.

"Kau ingat siapa aku?"

Minato mengangguk.

"Sebutkan namaku."

"Mitsuru Kirijo."

"Siapa aku?"

"Anak Takeharu Kirijo. Seorang ketua osis di sekolah Gekkoukan. Kelas tiga SMA. Orang terjenius di sekolah Gekkoukan dengan mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di setiap ujian."

Mitsuru mengangguk datar, "dan?"

"Hng …," Minato mengingat-ingat dengan menerawang atap-atap kamarnya. Dia tersentak dan merespon sembari meninju tangannya pelan, "Ah! Dan … ng … tadi aku mau bilang apa, ya? Ng ...," Minato menopang dagunya, "oh ya, dan kau digosipkan berpacaran dengan Akihiko-_senpai_!"

_**Gedubrak.**_

Mitsuru terjatuh dengan indahnya. Dia terbangun dengan keringat mulai mengucur melewati dahinya. Dia membalas dengan menahan amarah, "… itu … bohong. Sudahlah, minum obat dan tidur saja sana! Apa kau dengar?"

Minato merespon dengan hormat.

Mitsuru kembali menghela nafas. Dia menyerahkan segelas air minum dan kembali duduk di tempat tidur Minato dengan sedikit kesal.

"Mitsuru-_senpai_ kenapa?"

Mitsuru menggeleleng pelan, "Cepat minum obatmu."

Minato mengangguk dan mulai meminum obat yang diberikan Mitsuru. Setelah dia menelannya, dia merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai memakai selimutnya.

"Mitsuru-_senpai_ …."

Mitsuru memandang Minato.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

Mitsuru mengangguk dengan bingung.

"Minta cium. Di bibir."

Mitsuru membelakkan matanya. Sontak, wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna. Iris _crimson_ miliknya memandangnya dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Kau—kau serius? Ini … terlalu …."

Iris kelabu itu membalas tatapannya dengan penuh kesungguhan. Dia mengangguk pelan sembari mulai menarik Mitsuru ke dalam pelukannya.

Mitsuru hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

Pemilik iris kelabu itu tersenyum dengan _gentle_ dan mulai menempelkan kedua dahi mereka—membuat mereka bisa merasakan nafas mereka satu sama lain. Dia mendekat; dekat, dekat, dekat. Dengan lembut, dia mulai mempertemukan bibir mereka dan menutup kelopak matanya perlahan.

Mitsuru merasa semua ini salah. Minato itu pacar Fuuka—dia sangat tahu soal itu, tapi dia tidak bisa memungkirinya; dia suka, dia sayang, dia cinta dengan pemuda berumur satu tahun lebih muda yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

_Ini salah; ini seharusnya tidak terjadi—aku seniornya; dia sudah memiliki kekasih; aku tidak berhak memiliki ini semua. Ini semua terasa … salah._

Pro kontra.

Pemuda itu mulai melepas cumbuannya dan mulai tertidur dengan pulas. Mitsuru menggigit bibirnya dengan sekuat tenaga sebelum dia keluar dari kamar Minato dengan … patah hati.

Dia harus menahan perasaannya atau semuanya akan hancur.

…

Malamnya, Junpei tiba di asrama dengan raut senang terhias di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya penuh dengan beberapa kantung bertuliskan 'komik', '_game_ ps2', 'kaset-kaset _game_ untuk psp'.

"Tidak percuma aku menabung untuk membeli ini semua! Yiha!" Dia menari-nari kegirangan. "Oh malam, kutunggu kehadiranmu untuk menemaniku memainkan semua ini! Nanana~"

Yukari—yang sedang bermain kartu dengan Aigis dan Koromaru—hanya menggeleleng pasrah. Wajarkan, wajarkan, wajarkan; Junpei memang seperti itu jika sedang 'kumat'.

"Boleh ikutan?" Ken—yang berada di depan _mini bar_—menyahut. "Junpei-_san_, apa kau punya kaset '_Shin Megami Tensei _: _Devil Summoner 2_'? Sudah lama aku mencari kaset _game_ itu di mana-mana."

Junpei segera meresponnya dengan antusias. "Pilihan bagus, Ken! Kau mau pinjam?"

"Boleh?"

"Jangan lupa kembalikan." Junpei menurunkan kantong-kantong 'belanjaan'nya dan mulai mencari kaset yang Ken minta. "Aku sulit mencarinya. Kebetulan stok di toko juga tinggal sedikit."

Ken mengangguk dengan antusias. "Tentu saja! Demi Power Ranger Featherman R, aku akan menjaganya!"

Junpei mengeluarkan kaset yang Ken minta dan meresponnya dengan beberapa butir keringat meluncur di dahinya. "Oke, terserah. Yang penting jangan lupa di kembalikan dan jangan sampai rusak. Ohya," dia mulai mencari-cari sosok merah itu dan mulai melanjutkan pertanyaanya, "Mitsuru-_senpai_, Minato sudah _mendingan_?"

Mitsuru terdiam sejenak; tidak merespon ataupun bergerak. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku—setelah merawat Arisato—langsung berangkat sekolah."

Fuuka tersentak dari kegiatannya—bermain dengan _notebook_-nya—dan bertanya ke Yukari dengan bingung, "Minato-_san_ sakit?"

Yukari mengangguk.

Fuuka segera bangun dari duduknya dan menutup _notebook_-nya dan naik ke lantai dua dengan panik. Akihiko hanya menghela nafas sebelum menyesap kopinya dengan diam.

"Apa Yamagishi itu benar kekasih Arisato?"

Akihiko segera menyembur kopi yang dia sesap ke depan dengan kaget. "A-ap—"

Mitsuru menghela nafas, "hh, mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi, ya."

Akihiko segera membersihkan kopi yang dia sembur dengan cepat dan segera melancarkan protes ke Mitsuru, "A-apa maksudmu? Di-dia kekasihku, tahu!"

Mitsuru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Terlihat sekali kebingungan terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ka-kau tidak bermaksud memasangkan Minato dengannya, 'kan?" suara Akihiko terdengar berat. "Dia kekasihku, Mitsuru. Memang mereka terlihat seperti kekasih, tapi mereka hanya bersahabat. Kenapa kau bisa berasumsi kalau Fuuka itu kekasih Minato?"

Mitsuru tersentak. _Yamagishi itu bukan kekasih Arisato? Benarkah? Lalu—_

"Mitsuru-_san_." Sebuah suara robot memanggil gadis berambut merah marun itu. "Sebaiknya Anda pergi ke kamar Minato-_san_."

"Bagaimana kau—"

Gadis robot itu mengangguk dengan tegas disertai sorot mata yang menenangkan. Dia tersenyum dan membalas, "Saya tahu, Anda sedang ditunggu Minato-_san_, tepat di kamarnya, dan—"

Gadis Ketua Osis itu segera berlari menuju ke kamar pemuda beriris kelabu itu.

"—sebenarnya dia suka padamu."

…

Fuuka tersenyum lega dan mencubit Minato dengan kesal, "kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Minato-_kun_."

"Ahaha," Minato tertawa lemah. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Fuuka. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Chihiro di sekolah?"

Fuuka terlihat berpikir sejenak dan angkat bicara, "_Well_, dia mencarimu ke mana-mana. Kau main _game_ sampai malam, ya?"

Minato mengangguk malu.

"Pantas." Fuuka terlihat tersentak sejenak,, "Hey, apa yang ada di bibirmu itu? … bekas _lipstick_?"

Minato menautkan alisnya, "Ha? _Lipstick_?" dia segera bangun dari ranjang tidurnya dan berpatut di depan kaca wastafel. Sedikit buram, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke cermin untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

Sebuah noda _lipstick_ berwarna merah pekat terpasang dengan manis di bibir bawah Minato.

"_What the—_" Minato terlihat _shock_. "—hei! Kenapa ada bekas _lipstick_ di bibirku? Kok bisa?" Minato mulai panik, "Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fuuka, i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ini _li-li-lipstick_, 'kan? Ma-ma-mana mungkin aku pakai _lipstick_!"

Fuuka mengangkat bahu, "Mana kutahu?" dia beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai keluar kamar Minato dan sembari berkata dengan senyumnya yang biasa, "Cepat sembuh ya Minato-_kun_! Malam."

Minato hanya bisa berteriak panik.

_**Krek.**_

"Arisato? Sedang apa kau?"

Minato memandang Mitsuru dengan gugup dan menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menggeleleng cepat. _Duh, aku belum membersihkannya! Bagaimana ini?_

Mitsuru berjalan mendekatinya dengan anggun sembari menautkan kedua alisnya; heran. Dia menyentuh kening Minato—untuk mengecek suhu badannya—dan bergumam, "Tidak panas, tapi … kenapa wajahmu memerah, Arisato?"

Minato menggeleleng dengan cepat sembari tetap menutup bibirnya, "Ti-tidak apa-apa! Mi-Mitsuru-_senpai_ keluar saja! A-aku tidak apa-apa, kok!"

"Sebelumnya." Minato terpaku sejenak. "Apa kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan tadi pagi?"

Minato menatap Mitsuru dengan kebingungan. (_Maaf, kau tadi bilang apa, Mitsuru-_senpai_? Bukankah aku—_) "Bukannya aku tidur, ya …?" Minato menjawabnya dengan tak yakin. "Yang kuingat itu … Mitsuru-_senpai_ keluar kamarku mengambil obat di kamar dan aku tidur, setelah itu … aku tidak ingat lagi."

_Jadi kautidak ingat?_

Sang Ketua Osis berselimut kekecewaan. (_Jadi kau tidak ingat apa yang sudah kaulakukan kepadaku, Arisato? Sungguh? __**Mengecewakan.**_) Dia hanya mengangguk dipaksakan dan keluar dari kamar Minato.

"Eh? Mitsuru-_senpai_? Apa ada yang salah—"

Gadis itu menatapnya sinis dan meresponnya—memotong ucapannya, yang lebih tepat, "—**malam**."

_**Blam.**_

"—dari ucapanku …." Pemuda itu terlihat shock untuk sejenak—sampai melupakan masalah bibirnya yang terkena—atau sengaja?—noda _lipstick_ berwarna merah. "Tunggu, tunggutunggu**tunggu** dulu." Dia segera membersihkan noda yang berada di bawah bibirnya dengan sabun muka dan terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Kok Mitsuru-_senpai_ kelihatannya marah, ya? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Pemuda itu terlihat berpikir sejenak sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kasurnya. Beberapa surai biru tuanya yang basah menutupi sebagian iris kelabunya—menutupi pandangannya memang, tapi … apa dia terlihat perduli?

"Ingat-ingat, Minato. Kau harus mengingatnya." Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuatnya semakin berantakan. "Ng, ok, aku terbangun setelah Mitsuru-_senpai_ sampai di kamarku dengan panas yang semakin tinggi dan … oh tidak, gawat!"

Pemuda itu segera bangun dari posisinya dan menggigit bibirnya. Dia terlihat sedikit menyesal sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas berlari menaiki tangga, menuju lantai tiga.

Dia teringat bila dia mencium gadis itu, dalam kondisi yang sangat konyol.

…

"Mitsuru-_senpai_, dengarkan aku—"

Gadis itu seolah tak perduli. Dia hanya membuang muka dan bersikap angkuh. Dia tidak ingin mendengarnya; dia tidak ingin menjawabnya; dia tidak mau mempercayai alasan yang pemuda itu buat apapun itu.

"Memang kau akan berbicara apa, Arisato?" Gadis itu meliriknya dengan sinis, "tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, ini sudah malam."

Pemuda itu tetap mencoba menjelaskannya kepada gadis yang tengah berada di hadapannya, tepat di depan wajahnya. Dia tahu, gadis ini tidak akan mau mendengarkannya kecuali alasannya **logis**. **Logis** dalam banyak arti, tentu saja.

"Ayolah, dengarkan aku sebentar saja!"

Gadis itu bergerak menuju pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Menghela nafas—dengan penuh kekecewaan, dia berisyarat agar pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadi … aku …" pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk jarinya sejenak. "… minta maaf."

Seolah tak mengerti apa yang pemuda itu maksud, dia hanya menautkan alisnya dengan angkuh.

"Atas … kebodohanku." Dia menghela nafas lamat-lamat dan mulai menggeleleng keras dan kembali melanjutkan pernyataannya dengan keras. "Aku tahu aku memang bodoh! Aku tahu kalau aku memang seharusnya tidak melupakan hal yang sangat berharga bagimu! Jadi—maaf, maaf, maaf! Maaf, Mitsuru-_senpai_!"

Minato sudah melepaskan semuanya apa yang ia pikirkan barusan. Melepaskan semua emosinya, perasaannya, semuanya! Dia ingin melepas semuanya dari tubuhnya, pikirannya, batinnya! Semuanya!

Nafasnya memburu sebelum menenangkan dirinya. Oh well, dia memang terlihat keluar karakter—tapi semua itu bisa terjadi tanpa pelakunya sadari, bukan?

"… aku akan kembali ke ruanganku." Puas dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan, dia memutuskan tersenyum lemah ke Mitsuru sebelum keluar kamarnya. "Selamat malam."

"Ari—"

_**Blam.**_

…

Paginya, Minato keluar dari kamarnya dengan berseragam lengkap plus samar-samar warna hitam di bawah kedua bola matanya. Tidak, dia tidak kurang tidur, hanya saja mendapat mimpi buruk.

"Ah."

Ia berpapasan dengan Mitsuru ketika ia berniat turun ke lobi. Hanya tersenyum lemah, dia menyapanya seadanya sebelum meneruskan langkahnya dengan _earphone_ perak miliknya yang terpasang manis di telinga Minato.

"… bodoh."

…

Sungguh, masakan Yukari—yang tergolong 'lumayan'—tidak bisa membangkitkan semangat Minato.

Masih sakitkah?

"Minato-_kun_? Kau kenapa?" Fuuka terlihat khawatir. "Apa masih sakit?"

Minato hanya menggeleleng lemah dan mencoba tersenyum. Dia mulai mengambil dua lembar roti dan mengisinya dengan daging asap dan telur dadar.

Dia hanya hening ketika memakan sarapannya—hal ini memancing keheranan dari semua penghuni asrama (terkecuali Mitsuru) yang jarang melihat Minato seperti ini.

Tapi mereka hanya membuang paradigma mereka dan melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan suasana yang biasanya.

Kecuali untuk Mitsuru Kirijo.

…

"Benar-benar …."

Kenji dan Minato tengah di atap sekolah dengan memakan roti yang mereka beli di kantin. Minato hanya bisa melamun dengan roti melon masih dia pegang, tidak memperdulikan Kenji yang masih berceloteh tentang wanita yang lebih tua darinya.

"Dan—"

Pintu atap terbuka dengan angkuh, memunculkan surai merah di baliknya. Mereka berdua mendongakkan kepala mereka dari roti melon yang mereka makan dan memandang sang pemilik surai merah dengan rahang Minato yang turun ke bawah.

"Mi-Mitsuru-_senpai_?" Minato segera bangun dari duduknya. Membungkuk dengan kaku, dia melanjutkan, "A-ada apa?"

Kenji memandang mereka dengan kebingungan. Bukan, bukannya dia tidak tahu kalau Minato itu su—ehm, lupakan sejenak, tapi … sepertinya ada yang aneh diantara mereka.

Mitsuru tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari kantung roknya dan menyerahkannya ke Minato dan segera pergi dari atap sekolah.

Minato mengambil duduk lagi di sebelah Kenji dan membuka suratnya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran dari kawannya itu.

_Arisato._

_pulang sekolah datanglah ke ruang OSIS._

_terlambat satu detik,_

'_eksekusi' dijalankan._

_M. Kirijo._

Minato hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyimpan suratnya. Kenji memandang Minato dengan kebingungan, "Oi Minato, kau kenapa?"

"Hanya senang saja."

"Err, baiklah."

…

_**Greek.**_

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka oleh pemilik surai biru itu. Sepasang _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya memutar lagu kesukaannya, _Burn My Dread_ milik Yumi Kawamura.

Dia perlahan memasuki ruang OSIS dan menutupnya dengan perlahan. Memandang ke sekeliling, dia mengangguk pelan dan mulai mengambil bangku.

"Apa tidak ada yang berangkat hari ini?" Minato menautkan alisnya. "Aneh, hari ini kan jadwalny—"

Bunyi derap langkah yang sudah sangat dia hapal terdengar di telinganya yang tertutup _earphone_. Tersenyum tipis, dia memejamkan matanya dan terhanyut dalam lagu yang dia putar.

"Kau terlambat tiga puluh dua detik, Mitsuru-_senpai_."

Sebuah helaan nafas kesal terdengar oleh Minato. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghadap sang ketua OSIS.

"Jadi?"

Sang pemilik surai merah itu menyilangkan tangannya. Dia berjalan mendekati Minato dengan langkah berirama dan memainkan jari telunjuknya yang lentik untuk menaikkan dagu pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu dan berkata dengan angkuh, "Baik, sekarang aku akan memberika balasannya."

"Dan?"

"Permintaan maaf diterima—" Minato melonjak kegirangan. "—dengan satu syarat." Minato menatap Mitsuru dengan kebingungan.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Rahang Minato kembali jatuh ke bawah. "A-anu, aku tidak salah dengar, bukan?"

Mitsuru menggeleleng pelan. Dia menurunkan jari telunjuknya dan meraih blazer Minato dengan wajah memerah, "a-aku serius Arisato."

Minato menghela nafas sembari tersenyum. Dia meraih tangan Mitsuru dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Tidak menyesal nih, menembakku duluan?" Minato menyeringai jahil. Ia mengecup dahi Mitsuru dengan lembut dan memeluknya. "Hm?"

Mitsuru menggeleleng pelan dengan wajah semerah tomat. Dia memeluk Minato dengan ragu dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Minato.

"Kuterima."

Mitsuru menengadahkan kepalanya dengan iris _crimson_-nya yang melebar.

"Aku, Minato Arisato, menyukai Ratu OSIS sekolah Gekkoukan, Mitsuru Kirijo." Minato mengecup pipi Mitsuru. "Bersediakah kau menerimaku, seorang pengembara cinta yang malang ini?"

Mitsuru tersenyum dengan sebutir air mata turun dari bola matanya. Dia memeluk Minato dengan erat dan erat.

"Tentu!"

Minato membalas pelukan Mitsuru dan melepasnya. Dia tersenyum dengan _gentle_ dan angkat bicara, "nah, bisa Mitsuru-_senpai_ memanggil nama kecilku?"

Mitsuru terlihat ragu. Perlahan, dia membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkannya dengan patah-patah. "Mi-Minato …."

"Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Mi-Minato …."

"Maaf?"

"Mi-Minato!"

"_Pardon me, did you say something?_"

Mitsuru mengeluarkan suara sekeras yang dia bisa, "Minato!"

Minato tersenyum. Dia mengecup dahi Mitsuru sekali lagi dan menyentuh ujung hidung Mitsuru dengan lembut.

"Mulai hari ini, siap-siap mendapat kejutan dariku, Mit-su-ru-_chan_~"

Mitsuru hanya bisa membelakkan matanya.

.

—_**t**__he __**e**__nd._

_._

berakhir dengan … ANEH.

maaf buat **Lin.B'cry** dan **Jhon.K-pRc **untuk ceritanya yang kurang memuaskan. melihat PM dari Lin-san membuat saya terhenyak untuk sejenak, _'oh iya, saya sudah janji mau buatin fic ini buat mereka berdua. bodohnya saya!'_ dan segera mengebut ketikan saya agar fic ini selesai.

jadi bagaimana komentar kalian berdua? jelek? spam? perlu di RA? SANGAT DIPERSILAHKAN.

terima kasih sudah sempat mengunjungi fic abal ini!

—_**m**__ind __**t**__o __**r**__n__**r**__?_


End file.
